Volátil
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: John Allerdyce ha salido de prisión después de 12 largos años pagando su condena, ahora buscará a sus vecinos, la familia Lenhsherr para cobrarles el que lo hayan traicionado. AU.
1. Libertad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Stan Lee. Esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Volátil

 _"El alma que ha concebido la maldad no puede albergar nada bueno después"_

 _-Sófocles-_

La cárcel, lugar de desamparados sociales y perturbados emocionales, un lugar que nadie quiere visitar y que muchos buscan abandonar. Un lugar donde las ilusiones mueren y los sueños se acaban, un lugar que con el tiempo se convierte en el hogar de los abandonados.

St. John Allerdyce, muchacho de 29 años caminaba por última vez por esos malditos pasillos de concreto y salitre, había cumplido su sentencia y finalmente era libre.

Escuchó las enormes puertas de acero abrirse, la luz del sol lo deslumbró obligándolo a anteponer su brazo para cubrirse mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la intensa luz

–Eres libre, hijo– dijo el policía después de extenderle un sobre con 100 dólares que por ley les daban a los ex convictos una vez liberados. John caminó unos pasos y se detuvo a observar el panorama, inspiró hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire, un aire que le supo diferente, que le supo a libertad.

–¡Sí! – gritó a todo pulmón extendiendo sus brazos como si volara, hacía tanto que no veía más allá de las rejas de su celda, que no veía un árbol verde, una autopista o una maldita rama seca, hacía tanto que anhelaba vivir en libertad.

Abordó el autobús, la ruta seguía siendo la misma igual que su orientación para llegar a casa o eso esperó, 12 años encerrado podrían desajustar la brújula interna hasta del guía más experto. El viaje fue tranquilo y lo disfrutó como ningún otro en su vida ¡era libre maldita sea! Era como vivir otra vez.

Bajó del autobús y sonrió de medio lado para sí, el vecindario permanecía tal cuál que en sus recuerdos como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado por allí, como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que lo visitó, ajustándose la chaqueta y mirando a ambos lados de la avenida cruzó a paso marcado. La casa de la señora Martin ahora era de su hija tal como prometió, nuevos niños corrían y jugaban en los jardines siendo vigilados por los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, qué rápido había pasado el tiempo.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al pórtico de su casa dibujando una mueca de disgusto, su mente viajó llevándolo a sus días adolescentes donde a base de drogas y alcohol liberaba la miseria que lo albergaba producto de los abusos de sus padres. Siguió su andar a la casa de a lado, el buzón afuera le confirmaba que los vecinos con los que creció seguían viviendo ahí, inspiró sintiéndose afortunado.

–Ya voy– respondió una voz al otro lado de la puerta luego de que John tocara, segundos después un muchacho de cabello largo platinado le atendió –Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarle?

–Hola, soy John viejo amigo de tu padre ¿Está en casa?

–Lo siento, mi padre está en la escuela.

–¿Sigue dando clases en la preparatoria? – le preguntó al chico para obtener más información

–Así es, si gustas puedo decirle que viniste y que te llame.

–Pietro ¿Has visto mi mochila? – interrumpió una voz femenina, segundos después la dueña de esa voz hizo acto de presencia en la puerta buscando a su hermano

–Está en tu cuarto, nuestro padre la dejó ahí anoche– respondió Pietro a su hermana que veía extrañada a John

–¿Quién es él? – cuestionó la pelirroja en tono autoritario y acercándose a Pietro

–Es amigo de nuestro padre, ve a hacer tu tarea– no muy convencida la chica regresó a su cuarto a buscar su mochila, Pietro regresó la mirada a John quién finalmente le contestó

–Como te decía, gracias, no es necesario que le digas. Mejor iré a visitarlo a la escuela. Gracias– y con una sonrisa amable se despidió del chico que lo miraba extrañado, al darse la vuelta John borró su sonrisa falsa dando lugar a un semblante serio y algo siniestro, no esperaba que Eric siguiera dando clases en su vieja escuela, las cosas se le estaban complicando.

Se dirigió al parque para pensar una forma rápida de obtener dinero, le quedaban sólo 40 dólares y su estómago comenzaba a exigirle comida, si se alimentaba ya no le quedaría dinero para encontrarse con Eric así que debía pensar algo pronto. Recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, había sido muy bueno que su primer día de libertad todo le saliera tan bien, en su vida nada bueno le duraba tanto, entonces vio caminar a un sujeto trajeado, traía un buen reloj, un buen celular y el portafolio lucía caro, sonrió malicioso, encontró a su prestador personal.

Compró una paleta de hielo en el local cercano, le arrancó el palito tirando el resto a la basura y comenzó a seguirlo, sabía que a unas cuadras había unos callejones donde podría atracarlo sin temor a ser visto, y así sucedió. Se acercó a él con sumo cuidado encajándole la punta del palito de paleta en el costado simulando una navaja

–Camina lento y dame todo lo que tengas– susurró a su oído, su víctima lo obedeció siguiéndolo hasta los callejones, ahí le quitó todas sus pertenencias y el efectivo que poseía, le dio unos cuantos golpes dejándolo inconsciente para poder huir sin problema. Ahora ya tenía dinero, el celular y el reloj iría a venderlos para comprar ropa y buscar algo para comer.

La tarde llegó y con ella una fuerte lluvia le acompañó, John se refugió un rato más en la tienda de ropa esperando que el diluvio pasara pronto dándole oportunidad de encontrar un hotel en dónde descansar.

–Maldita sea, esto no pasará pronto– dijo para sí al ver que la lluvia no daba tregua, molesto salió de la tienda, sin remedio tuvo que mojarse.

En el hotel John descansaba tumbado en la cama, repasaba los canales del servicio por cable mientras su mente divagaba, recordó a la hija de Eric, aunque escasos minutos su rostro se quedó perfectamente grabado en su memoria, ambos chicos habían crecido mucho, con dicho recuerdo en su mente se acomodó entre las cobijas, debía descansar lo más que podía si es que quería llevar a cabo lo que vino a hacer.

 _*Flash back*_

 _24 de Agosto de 2004_

 _La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo levemente nublado, los gritos de la casa de al lado retumbaban por toda la colonia, Magda Lehnsherr se asomaba por la ventaba que daba a la cocina de sus vecinos mirando con tristeza el momento en que el chico saliera. Minutos después así pasó, John salió corriendo y llorando, se detuvo en el pórtico de su casa donde estampó sus dos puños._

– _¡Puta vida de mierda!_ – _gritó con la cabeza en alto mojándose con la lluvia. La señora Lehnsherr tapó su boca para acallar sus sollozos ante la desgarradora escena._

 _John, hijo de la familia Allerdyce vivía en un círculo completamente disfuncional, el matrimonio era conocido por ello, por las escenas públicas de celos y los gritos que daban al anochecer, cada vez que ellos discutían John salía de su casa para no sufrir más, ahogar su sentimiento en algunas botellas de cerveza o, según los vecinos, en pequeñas dosis de droga que conseguía en la escuela._

 _Magda vigilaba a lo lejos a "Pyro", apodo que sus compañeros de clase le pusieron después de que quemó accidentalmente el proyecto de ciencias que presentó el año pasado en la escuela, para actuar en el momento que lo viera con una cerveza o con algo más, no tardó mucho para tener que hacerlo: John se sentó en la entrada de su casa, sacó una botella de su mochila y la abrió, Magda salió de inmediato y corrió a él arrebatándole la cerveza de sus manos_

– _John, ésta no es la mejor solución_ – _agregó luego de arrebatarle la cerveza_

– _¿Y qué? Es mejor que estar viviendo en este maldito infierno de mierda_ – _espetó con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba cansado de pelear, quería morir ya fuera por estado de ebriedad o por sobredosis, le daba exactamente igual. La mujer lo miró compasiva, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, ella era madre de un par de gemelos y no le gustaría verlos así, sin brillo en sus ojos, sin esperanza y sin una pizca de anhelo al futuro y lo abrazó pegándolo a su pecho, protegiéndolo como si fuera su hijo, al principio el chico se negó y peleó con cuidado de no lastimarla para que lo soltara pero una vez que sintió su calor, el cariño que sus brazos emanaba se dejó querer, lloró en su hombro como lo que su alma representaba; un niño desconsolado buscando un poco de amor y atención._

 _Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, por esos escasos minutos Pyro se sintió amado, defendido, sintió un poco de alivió al inmenso umbral de dolor que su corazón albergaba, y la ira, el rencor y el odio se fueron, por un rato._

 _*Fin del flash back*_

A la mañana siguiente el sol se colaba por las ranuras de la ventana iluminando de apoco el cuarto color marfil, John despertó lentamente de su sueño, tardó en reconocer el cuarto restregando su mano en su rostro recordó que el día anterior había salido de prisión, le estaba costando reajustarse al mundo exterior

–Hora de trabajar– aventó las cobijas y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, al salir se vistió con la ropa nueva mientras la otra la tiró a la basura, tomó su chaqueta y salió del cuarto.


	2. Asesino

**Hola :3**

 **El día de hoy me aventuro a un nuevo fandom trayendo este fanfic inspirado en un capítulo muy interesante de Criminal Minds, programa que recomiendo encarecidamente. En el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionarlo pero quiero agradecer a Pettxmox por ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas y darle pies y cabeza a este proyecto y también a mi querida Star por exprimir mi amor por Pyro.**

 **Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario (constructivo) es bienvenido :3**

* * *

Regresó a su antiguo vecindario, era sábado y si el profesor Eric seguía siendo profesor asumió que hoy estaría en su casa, vio el auto aparcado alegrándose de que su suposición fuera acertada, llamó a la puerta una vez más y esperó a ser atendido.

–¿Diga?... Ah, eres tú– nuevamente Pietro fue el que atendió a la puerta reconociéndolo de inmediato

–Así es, otra vez yo ¿Está el profesor Eric?

– Salió a comprar unas cosas ¿Quieres pasar? – internamente sonrió, no esperaba la invitación sin embargo tampoco la desperdició, así sería mucho más fácil poder cobrarle el favor que le hizo

–Por supuesto, gracias– Pietro se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, John alzó la vista, el lugar no había cambiado mucho, lo único nuevo eran las fotos de los chicos decorando las paredes y los estantes y otras fotos de Magda, la madre de los chicos.

–¿Gustas un vaso de limonada?

–¿Por qué no? – tomó asiento en la sala esperando a que el chico le trajera el vaso, odiaba esa mierda de ser amable pero debía seguir sosteniendo tal actitud si no quería echar a perder el trabajo, Eric debía pagar por haberlo enviado a la cárcel ¿y qué mejor que asesinarlo en su casa? El chico llegó de la cocina con dos vasos en la mano, uno para John y otro para él, se lo entregó y se sentó en el sillón contiguo

–Dime ¿De dónde conoces a mi padre? – inquirió el platinado con verdadera curiosidad, Allerdyce tuvo que pensar rápido una respuesta para no causar alguna alarma, no quería que lo reconociera

–Fuimos vecinos pero tuve que mudarme.

–¿En verdad? Nunca nos había platicado de ti

–Es normal, fuimos e esos amigos-enemigos que llegas a toparte en algún momento. Éramos amigos pero si no estábamos de humor nos mandábamos a la mierda por días, algo común entre amigos de diferentes edades– Pietro rió ante la declaración, se le hizo gracioso imaginarse a su padre mandando al diablo a alguien, los pasos en la escalera le alertaron, era la pelirroja que bajaba del primer piso, iba a decir algo pero cayó abruptamente cuando lo vio sentado en la sala

–Buenas tardes– dijo escueta y con tono algo frío, John tenía un presentimiento, temía que Wanda lo estuviera reconociendo, relajó el cuerpo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa acompañado de un buenas tardes amable.

Wanda se sentó al lado de su hermano viendo de vez en vez a su invitado hasta que su padre llegó

–¿Dónde están? Necesito que me ayuden con las cosas– alegó Eric dejando las bolsas de papel en la mesa del comedor, volteó para buscar a hijos y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a John sentado en su sofá. El aludido se acomodó mejor en su lugar, lentamente sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa cínica como si supiera lo el mayor pensaba, por su parte Eric sintió un nudo atarse en su estómago, hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de John Allerdyce y verlo ahí sentado ciertamente lo perturbó.

–¿Todo bien papá? – preguntó Wanda preocupada

–Sí, todo bien. John, cuántos años sin verte– respondió con fingida alegría para no alertar a sus hijos

–Lo sé, Eric. 12 largos años para ser preciso, pero heme aquí nuevamente, viejo amigo– lanzó con veneno en su voz y levantando el vaso con limonada en el acto.

El corazón de Lehnsherr latía a mil por minuto, sabía de sobre que John no estaba en su casa como una visita ocasional luego de su liberación, debía seguir jugando con él hasta que se fuera en paz y no los hiriera. Continuó con su actuación hasta la hora de la comida, decidió invitarlo como una oferta de paz esperando que "Pyro" la aceptara

–Gracias por invitarme a comer.

–No agradezcas– respondió con una sonrisa ladina sin dejar de ver su plato, los gemelos por su parte sentían que algo malo pasaba, no era común que su padre actuara de esa forma tan ácida y más si se trataba de un viejo amigo, desde que la comida empezó estuvieron mandándose mensajes a escondidas externando su consternación, Wanda le pasó su respuesta a Pietro por debajo de la mesa, éste lo leyó cuando todos tenían la mirada puesta en los alimentos, su corazón se sobresaltó mordiéndose la lengua para no exclamar nada

 _Es St. John Allerdyce… El sujeto que mató a mamá_

John se percató del respingó que el chico dio, había sido descubierto ¿Para qué fingir más?

–Me sorprende lo mucho que han crecido, chicos– los tres alzaron la vista clavándola en el ex convicto que jugaba con su ensalada, indiferente.

–John… Sé qué haces aquí por favor no nos hagas daño– agregó Eric buscando negociar con el muchacho

–¿Dañarlos? Para nada ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Sólo vengo a cobrar el favor que me hiciste.

–John…. Yo no fui…– el puño de John siendo azotado en la mesa lo interrumpe abruptamente

–¡Deja de llamarse así! John está muerto, ahora soy sólo Pyro y deja de decirme que no fuiste tú, yo te necesité y me botaste como un pedazo de mierda, me mentiste, dijiste que saldríamos juntos de esta y no lo cumpliste– gritó levantándose de su lugar y señalándolo acusatorio, Pietro y Wanda se hicieron para atrás unos centímetros cuando él estalló, desgraciadamente sus celulares estaban en la sala y el teléfono de casa descansaba a espaldas de John – ¡12 años, Eric, 12 años pudriéndome en la cárcel por algo que hice estando fuera de mis casillas! Yo no maté a Magda, fueron esas putas voces.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _3 de Septiembre de 2004_

 _John ayudaba a la señora Lehnsherr a preparar la comida en agradecimiento por darle asilo en su casa mientras él se asesoraba para denunciar a sus padres por maltrato y abuso, si todo salía bien ellos podían ser sus tutores legales hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Los gemelos jugaban tranquilos en el jardín._

 _Era viernes y en la noche le preguntó a la señora Magda si podía salir con sus amigos, ella aceptó con la condición de que llegara a las once, al terminar le ayudó a servirle de comer a los niños y corrió al baño para ducharse._

– _Señora, me voy._

– _Recuerda querido, a las once o Eric irá por ti_ – _le advirtió con un tonó divertido en su voz_

– _Prometido–_ _dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

 _En la noche John llegó antes de la hora indicada, caminaba un poco tambaleante y confundido, estaba un poco ebrio, entró a la casa y subió a su cuarto, en el camino comenzó a escuchar voces que no eran de los señores Lehnsherr y mucho menos de los niños, ellos apenas podían decir una oración de 7 palabras_

– _Déjenme… Lárguense de aquí…._ – _pedía desesperado al borde de su cama, con la cabeza agachada y ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante con impaciencia, las voces aumentaban con cada maldito segundo que pasaba, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura._

 _Magda subía las escaleras cuando escuchó a John gritar un "déjenme en paz" así que apresurada entró a su habitación, se aterró al encontrar al chico en semejante estado, rogó a Dios que no estuviera drogado pero todo indicaba que sí, por más que ella le hablaba no parecía responder, corrió a su cuarto para buscar el teléfono y llamar a su esposo, al regresar John la recibió golpeándola en la cabeza con la lámpara de la cómoda_

– _Vamos a divertirnos ¿Les parece?_ – _preguntó en tono casi maniaco, tomó su cinturón y las tiras de una sábana previamente rasgada para atar a la mujer y amordazarla, tendida sobre el alfombrado lloraba y suplicaba intentando hacerlo entrar en razón pero sin éxito alguno, Allerdyce se bajó los pantalones colocándose en medio de su piernas, violándola en su cuarto._

 _Eric estacionó el auto y rápidamente subió a la casa, había recibido la llamada de Magda y temía que John dentro de su ebriedad le hiciera algún daño a su esposa, a sus pequeños o a él mismo, entró a casa lo más pronto que pudo y subió aterrándose con la escena frente a sus ojos…_

– _Magda…_ – _murmuró débil antes de correr a auxiliarla_ – _¡Magda, Magda por favor responde! ¡Magda!_ – _la colocó en el piso para palpar su pulso, por más que buscó no lo encontró, estaba muerta._

 _Gritó tan fuerte como pudo preguntándose qué fue lo que pasó, John escuchaba aterrado en el closet del cuarto, la señora lo pateó contra el mueble y el golpe lo hizo volver un poco en sí sin embargo la ira lo cegó y con la sábana la asfixió, cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Las puertas de su escondite se abrieron, era su fin, Eric lo sujetó del brazo y con fuerza lo obligó a salir_

– _Hijo por favor dime qué pasó_ – _suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos, quería que le dijera que fue un accidente, que no fue él que era un error…_

– _Yo…. Yo…. Lo lamento, señor…._ – _soltó a llorar, estaba aterrado_ – _Me drogué, me embriagué… No era yo…. Fueron las voces, voces que me controlaron ¡Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo! Por favor, créame, yo jamás le hubiera hecho daño, no supe qué hice_ – _el castaño lo miró consternado, al oír "drogué, embriagué" entendió lo que pasó, atrajo al chico hacia él_

– _No es tu culpa, John, te entiendo, mírame…Vamos a salir de esta juntos, te lo prometo._

 _El menor comenzó a sentirse débil, mareado hasta que se hundió en una profunda oscuridad. Cuando despertó todo el lugar estaba iluminado, sus ojos se deslumbraron con la luz, intentó llevar una mano a ellos para cubrirse pero algo lo detuvo, su mano estaba esposada a la camilla ¿Por qué? No, debía ser un error, entonces los médicos, junto a los policías llegaron al cuarto._

– _St. John Allerdyce, quedas bajo arresto por la violación y homicidio de Magda Maximoff_ – _sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se dirigieron al profesor, suplicantes le pedían que no lo dejara, que no lo permitiera, pero mintió, Eric rompió su promesa_

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

La tensión crecía minuto a minuto, Eric debía detener a Pyro de inmediato o una nueva tragedia se desataría en su familia. Con mucha precaución arrastró el cuchillo con el que cortaba su carne hacia él y lo escondió ante la mirada preocupada de sus hijos

–John, entiende por favor que lo hice por ti, para que pudieran ayudarte mejor de lo que yo pude haberte ayudado… Al igual que esto– empuñó el cuchillo intentando clavarlo en Pyro, él se lo imaginó así que con una agilidad formidable esquivó su puñalada, le arrebató el arma y lo redirigió a él

–Nunca debiste traicionarme– susurró a su oído luego dibujó una sonrisa sádica, disfrutando del calor que su sangre le proporcionaba a su mano izquierda, el cuerpo inerte del profesor Eric Lehnsherr se desplomó pesadamente sobre el piso de madera del comedor

–¡Papá! – gritaron ambos gemelos aterrorizados, su padre expulsaba sangre de la boca, Wanda no soportó más y corrió a buscar el teléfono para llamar a emergencias

–Oh no, no lo harás– alcanzó a tomarla del brazo, la rodeó con brazo mientras le colocaba el cuchillo en su garganta amenazándola

–¡No, no, no! Espera.

–¡Tú viste lo que hizo tu padre, él intentó matarte y no tuve de otra más que defenderme!

–Lo sé, lo sé, eso le diremos a la policía.

–¿Me crees estúpido? Ellos no me creerán, acabo de salir de prisión, maldita sea.

–De acuerdo, no los llamaremos, pero por favor suéltala– dijo en tono calmado estirando su mano para que dejara ir a Wanda pero no funcionó

–No lo creo, ustedes vendrán conmigo– declaró firme empujando a la pelirroja para que Pietro le siguiera –Pietro, ve por el arma que tu padre tiene en el armario.

–Cuál…

–¡No te hagas el que no sabe! Si no vas por ella, la linda pelirroja será la siguiente en llegar ir al otro lado– exclamó colocando el filo del cuchillo contra la garganta de su joven rehén, ella apretó los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de llorar así que el platinado no tuvo de otra que obedecer

–Está bien, está bien… Subiré por ella pero quita eso de mi hermana.

–Entonces sube– el chico asintió y subió tan rápido como pudo, sacó el arma 9 milímetros que su padre guardaba celosamente en su armario, revisó el cartucho, y le bajó las balas de repuesto, sabía que era estúpido hacerlo pero si John subía y le daba por buscar municiones él o su hermana estarían muertos. Bajó de inmediato con el arma en la caja y se la extendió

–Aquí está– el castaño se la arrebató, reviso el cartucho y sin soltar a la chica guardó el arma en su pantalón –Andando.


	3. Ejecución

**Hola de nuevo, bueno les dejó el útlimo capítulo de este fic. Admito que estoy muy contenta por tenerlo ya arriba, llevaba unos días desarrollándolo y sacarlo a al luz me emociona mucho, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Soy nueva en el fandom así que cualquier error o cosa incoherente, mi sincera disculpa sin mencionar que se trata de un AU.**

 **Repito, espero haa sido de su agrado y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, nos estamos leyendo :3**

* * *

La tarde les agarró en la carretera sin reparo alguno, Pietro pidió un descanso en la orilla de ésta para ir al baño y John aceptó. Aparcaron cerca de unos pastizales, John se quedó vigilando el auto mientras el chico iba a hacer lo que necesitaba.

–Andando niño, debemos irnos pronto– le llamó exasperado sin quitar la vista de la autopista, su huida no llamó la atención de nadie, pero no quería confiarse, no cometería ése error por segunda vez.

–Pyro… Sé que no fue fácil lo que pasaste, yo no te guardo rencor porque sé que no fue tu culpa pero si no quieres levantar sospechas deja de matar, esos cuerpos son como un mata que la policía seguirá para llegar a ti– explicó el deportista con el tono más calmado que pudo, no quería alterarlo sólo quería hacerlo entrar un poco en razón. Al salir del vecindario Pyro le pidió a Pietro que se detuviera en un edificio, un buffet que él conocía el cuál asaltó para obtener más dinero, en el atraco mató sin reparo al oficial que vigilaba la entrada junto a los psicólogos a los que les quitó su dinero.

Allerdyce lo miró por detrás de sus gafas oscuras

–Entra al auto– ordenó

–Es…. Es sólo un consejo, estás dejando toda una estela de muerte a tu paso facilitando el trabajo de las patrullas.

–Dime algo ¿Alguna vez has visto a la muerte a los ojos? – preguntó severo con la mirada sobre el parabrisas, Pietro se estremeció ante la pregunta y aún así juntó valor para responder

–No, nunca.

–Yo sí, cuando era niño mi padre me daba palizas que ningún pequeño debía recibir, muchas veces creí morir sino por el dolor físico, por la desesperanza que en mí crecía día con día. Yo sabré en qué momento parar así que cierra la boca y limítate a conducir– concluyó, el deportista no quiso retarlo más y obedeció

–Al menos… Dale un poco de agua y comida a mi hermana, así evitarás un cuerpo más, es lo único que te pido– John no contestó, 4 kilómetros más adelante le pidió detenerse de nuevo para que sacara a su gemela de la cajuela, sin perder un segundó bajó del auto y la liberó, al abrir la cajuela Wanda comenzó a toser insistente, estaba a punto de desfallecer

–Tranquila, todo está bien, ten– le extendió una botella de agua y un emparedado de jamón los cuales Wanda devoró en minutos –Gracias Pyro, no iba a aguantar más.

–Date prisa, iremos a una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí y ahí nos hospedaremos, una palabra al respecto y les vuelo los sesos– amenazó antes de que Pietro volviera a abrir la boca y lo sacara de sus casillas, ambos obedecieron, terminaron de alimentarse y subieron al auto retomando su camino hasta que cayó la noche, el silencio se apoderó del vehículo dándole un toque lúgubre, incierto. Wanda temblaba cual gelatina mal cuajada, tenía miedo, no quería morir, no quería perder a su hermano pues no lo soportaría, se dejaría caer.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–No te preocupes, si siguen acatando mis órdenes los dejaré vivir un día más– soltó con desdén, la pelirroja soltó un chillido, John la miró y la abrazó pasando su brazo por sus hombros –¿Sabes? Desde que era pequeño supe que mi vida sería una mierda. Mi padre me detestaba por el simple hecho de respirar, la perra de mi madre era una zorra de piernas fáciles, cuando iba en la secundaria un profesor me vio y me dijo que mi vida era una basura porque era ave de mal agüero.

–¿Qué… Qué significa eso?

–Que atrae la mala suerte y la desgracia– agregó Pietro desde el asiento de conductor, repentinamente el silencio del viaje se vio perturbado por las sirenas de una patrulla –¿Qué? No es verdad

–Se los dije– agregó con burla en su voz, era demasiado coincidente que aún no pasara algo malo –Detente y actúa normal– se orilló esperando a que el oficial se acerca, rezó internamente porque fuera rápido. La oficial se acercó y pidió papeles y permiso para conducir, Pietro se los entregó sin demora, los revisó pronto y le dijo que revisará las luces traseras de su auto porque llevaban 10 kilómetros parpadeando como locas.

–Claro, gracias oficial– sin más la mujer se retiró dejándolo continuar su camino.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Wanda creyó que sería su final y esperaba ver un cadáver más caer frente a sus ojos pero no fue así, decidieron encender la radio para disminuir un poco la tensión, tal y como Pyro pensó los vecinos encontraron los cuerpos de las personas que mató tanto en el edificio como en la casa de los Lehnsherr

 _La policía activó una alerta Amber para encontrar a los hijos del profesor Eric Lehnsherr, Pietro y Wanda, dos gemelos de 16 años aparentemente extraídos por el sospechoso. Cualquier información favor de…_

John apagó la radio de un golpe, debía pensar pronto antes de poder dar el siguiente paso, mientras él meditaba Pietro carraspeó un poco su garganta para llamar la atención de su gemela, llevó su mano a su hombro indicándole que se ajustara el cinturón, Wanda no entendió por qué pero confiaba en él, lo miró por el retrovisor sólo para ver sus ojos, tenía una idea para escapar.

Una vez que su hermana se ajustó el cinturón viró violentamente a su izquierda saliéndose del camino y estrellando el auto contra un árbol, los tres chicos quedaron inconscientes unos segundos. Al recuperar el conocimiento Pietro salió con cuidado del auto y se apresuró para ir con Wanda

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–Bien, vámonos antes de que…– Pyro reaccionó en el momento menos indicado, al ver al deportista sacó el arma y le disparó callándolo de tajo

–¡Pietro! – gritó su hermana corriendo a auxiliarlo –Eres un maldito…– lograron fastidiarlo, con la culata del arma la golpeó con fuerza logrando desmayarla nuevamente, sin esperarlo unos faros los alumbran, era un hombre que vio el accidente y quiso bajar a ayudarlos no obstante Pyro lo vio como su oportunidad para huir. Disparó sin piedad contra él matándolo en el acto, tomó a Wanda en sus brazos y la subió en la parte trasera del auto dejando al gemelo mayor tirado y sangrando.

Ya no había más qué hacer, todo se estaba saliendo de control y debía acabar con esto ya. El 50% de su plan ya estaba completado sólo faltaba la última parte. Aprovechó la oscuridad y la soledad de la carretera para llegar a su objetivo final, una cabaña donde en compañía de Raven, una vieja amiga suya solían reunirse para charlar y pasarla bien antes de que fuera capturada por migración y llevaba a su país natal hace un par de años.

Cargó a su prisionera que seguía todavía inconsciente, con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta y entró, la depositó en el sillón mientras él iba a poner llave y candado a la puerta principal, en ése lugar podía darse el lujo de bajar un poco la guardia, sacó un par de cobijas del armario y las llevó con él, la noche sería fría.

A la mañana siguiente Pyro preparaba un desayuno muy improvisado, tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para ir a la tienda más cercana y comprar lo necesario. Wanda despertaba de su letargo, abriendo los ojos con pereza, intentó moverse pero tenía las manos atadas tras su espalda, buscó a su hermano con la mirada pero no encontró nada

–Vaya, despertaste.

–¿Y mi hermano? – el castaño dibujó una mueca de aflicción, angustiando a su joven rehén

–No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Pietro…. Tuvimos un accidente y Pietro no lo logró– los ojos de la chica se quedaron en blanco. No, no podía ser, se repetía una y otra vez… Primero su madre, después du padre y ahora…. Su hermano, era una locura. Comenzó a hiperventilar con tanto llanto –Hey hey calma, vas a desmayarte de nuevo si sigues así. Ten, te preparé esto– le acercó un plato con unos huevos revueltos ¿cómo podía comer luego de saber que su hermano murió?

Pasó la tarde llorando desconsolada entre tanto, Pyro revisaba el mapa del lugar buscando una nueva ruta para escapar, dejó de escuchar los sollozos de la pelirroja y fue a echarle un vistazo, estaba tirada en el sillón con la mirada perdida, era su oportunidad para terminar con su plan

Se acercó con cuidado sin despegarse del arma

–Sé que esto es cruel, desgraciadamente ellos se lo buscaron– comenzó con calma

–¿De qué hablas?

–Tu padre me había prometido ayudarme, en verdad quise a tu madre, fue la única que podía quitarme una cerveza sin que pudiera chistar o hacer algún reclamo, verla muerta ha sido unos de los recuerdos más horrendos de mi vida. Si tu padre me hubiera ayudado como prometió y no me hubiera traicionado nada de esto estaría pasando. Nadie debía morir– aseguró, Wanda no dejaba de llorar, no sabía si creerle o no después de todo, John era un psicópata.

–Yo no te he traicionado.

–No pero en cuanto puedas, lo harás, por ello– la agarró del cuello y la tumbó al sofá –Me quiero prevenir– su actitud volátil despertó, de estar tranquilo pasó a ser un completo maniaco, colocó su mano en el muslo de Wanda al tiempo que sus labios recorrían su cuello con lascivia, ella cerró sus ojos anticipándose a lo que iba pasar…

La iba a violar.

–No….– pidió en un murmullo que el llanto le apagó pero Pyro no cesó, así dio comienzo una batalla una que luchaba por evitar ser violada y la otra por obligarla a ceder.

–Será mejor que accedas o será peor– mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras bajaba el pantalón de la chica buscando profundizar sus caricias, levantó su blusa junto a su sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos, se agachó para lamerlos arrancándole algunos gemidos de placer y negación, Wanda cerró los ojos ante el inevitable acto, lo único bueno que vio fue que al terminar todo la asesinaría y podría alcanzar a su familia

–¡FBI! Manos arriba– un estruendoso ruido se escuchó acompañado de una potente voz, Pyro levantó a la pelirroja usándola como escudo humano

–¡Se mueven y la mocosa dice adiós!

–John, por favor, no quieres hacer esto– dijo el detective

–Que no quiero ¡Oh vamos! Por supuesto que sí– con descaro lamió su cuello y acarició unos de sus senos frente a la policía –Sólo busco hacerles pagar lo que me hicieron, me abandonaron cuando más los necesité

–Pero yo no te voy a abandonar.

–¿Ah sí y quién es? – el detective alzó las manos en señal de rendición, con suma lentitud guardó su arma quedando indefenso

–Soy el detective Charles Xavier y puedo ayudarte.

–No lo creo.

–Claro que sí, por eso guardé mi arma, deja ir a la chica y podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

–¡No! Todos mienten– quitó el arma de la sien de su rehén para dispararle a los agentes pero estos fueron más rápidos que él, en un parpadeo una detonación se escuchó, sin remedió el cuerpo inerte de John cayó al suelo. Todo acabó, St John Allerdyce estaba muerto.

Liberaron a Wanda de sus ataduras y la llevaron al hospital donde su gemelo la esperaba aún con vida, en la cabaña, Charles meditaba afuera de la cabaña.

–¿Estás bien Charles?

–Sí… Sólo que, no debía morir.

–John se topó con la gente equivocada en el momento equivocado llevándolo a desarrollar su personalidad volátil y explosiva. No tuve remedio.

–Pude haberlo ayudado, no era malo después de todo.

–Sófocles dijo una vez que el alma que ha concebido la maldad no puede albergar nada bueno después– Charles suspiró con pesadez, quizá su amigo tenía razón, le sonrió de medio lado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro

–Buen disparo Hank, has mejorado.


End file.
